A power/data-communication system is, for instance, a PoE system. If in a PoE system comprising several PoE loads the PoE loads are switched on substantially simultaneously, relatively large inrush currents may be generated, which may, for instance, blow fuses or damage components of the PoE system.
WO 2012/028981 A1 discloses a management unit for a PoE installation. The management unit comprises several ports to which external devices can be connected, wherein the management unit is adapted to control the power delivered at a port in dependence on predetermined switching rules.
WO 2013/062567 A1 discloses a network power device comprising a network connector that can provide power and communications to the network power device, a power source that can provide power to the network power device, and a power negotiation module to negotiate for the power from a power sourcing equipment (PSE) device connected via the network connector. The network power device further comprises a failure indicator for indicating a negotiation failure.